


Stay

by miraculousladyfrog



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, God please don't let solomon be the bad guy devs he's my fav aside from asmo and satan, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how tags work help, Implied Relationships, Little bit of angst, relationship with an immortal human is hard, solomon being open and not shady for once, solomon not being a pissbaby and being vulnerable for once, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousladyfrog/pseuds/miraculousladyfrog
Summary: He didn't ask to live forever. God he didn't. He's human, how can he continue to lose for an eternity? You're the one thing keeping him human. What will happen if he loses you?ORMC and Solomons relationship feels one sided. Solomon is finally pushed to open up and be vulnerable, if he doesn’t, he risks losing the very little he still has in his very long life.
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet- from my milestone special on tumblr. I have a soft spot for solomon satan and asmo. can you tell?

* * *

You love him, oh god you love him so much. Why did he have to be so distant and cold at times? You had just spent the last hour arguing with him, starting with something as simple as a comment from him on your attitude earlier today.

“I don’t understand why you’re mad at me, I haven’t even done anything.”

“Maybe that’s the problem sol, have you stopped to think about how you’ve been treating me??”

This really could have been avoided if you had clearly communicated your feelings, but you were hurt , you felt used and unloved , and needed to release this tension you’ve been holding onto. Clearly he wasn’t telling you the truth, there was something preventing him from being close with you. You couldn’t do this anymore though, and that was becoming apparent. Conversations and touches always ended up causing questions and doubt in the back of your mind. Did he even love you?

“I can’t do this anymore Solomon, you need to talk to me, I just don’t understand why you won’t trust me .”

He seemed lost for words, simply standing there looking at at you. You couldn’t do this right now, you can’t be here while he closes himself off again emotionally. You grabbed your bag and went to grab your shoes, only for him to gently grab your wrist and pull you into a hug.

“Please. Stay.”

His voice was quiet and uneven. Was he…crying?

You weren’t sure how to respond, so you let him hold you tighter while he continued to cry. This was good, this was progress. Though your heart broke at the sound of him in pain, this vulnerability meant something for both of you.

“I’m sorry. I know I haven’t been open I’m just _scared_. I don’t want to lose you, I’m scared to lose you. Everyone I’ve ever loved leaves me, and I’m forced to watch them die as I stay the same. I’m so tired of hurting, I’m scared that when you leave it will hurt just the same. I don’t know if I can do this again.”

He continued to sob in your arms, his structure shaking with the force of them, and all you could do was hold him, and let him bury his face into the crook of your shoulder. You knew he’d loved before, and you’ve thought about the fact he’s outlived everyone he’s ever known and loved, but you never really dwelled on how much pain that would bring. Your heart ached for how much he’s been through. He never asked to live forever. Humans weren’t built to last, and neither were they meant to hold so much heartache and fear.

You guided him to his bed and curled up in bed with him, letting him child into you as if you were going to disappear. As his crying died down and breaths became more even, you started to play with his hair.

“I didn’t know you felt that way. Im sorry.”

You didnt know what else to say, what could you say? He needed you right now, and you were going to be there for him god dammit.

“I won’t lie to you and say that things won’t ever hurt you again, because I can’t promise you that. That hurt you feel, is a reminder that you are still human, no matter how long it’s been. Of course you’re afraid to love , why wouldn’t you be? But I’m here right now, and I’m saying that I love you. I don’t know what sort of future I’ll have, but things may be different with us. That isn’t a promise , but with my lineage and everything I’m developing since I’ve come here, shouldn’t that give us hope? We still have so much time to figure this out, and right now I don’t think you can even do anything about it . So let’s just focus on you and me, right here, right now . I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

He was quiet, and that was ok. Nothing needed to be said, you simply held each other close and fed off of each other’s presence.

As the night calmed down, you two began to have small mundane conversations as you cuddled, neither one of you wanting to let go of the other. sleep started to pull you both into drowsy states, but before you could give in, he had one more thing to say

“I love you MC”

“I love you too Solomon”

Things were never easy, and maybe there would be hurt here and there, but you two loved each other, and that bond was something worth working for. It was times like these that remind you why you fell in love with him just so much.

This, was why you stay.


End file.
